


Healer for mind and body

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blacksmithing, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gondolin, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Maeglin disagrees with Turgon on many things, and reveals more personal thoughts for his grandfather Fingolfin in a diary no one else is allowed to read





	Healer for mind and body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OAC_QI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAC_QI/gifts).



> Happy birthday, dear friend. A little birthday gift of a one-shot that can fit in between the chapters of A Caged Bird

Most of the time, Maeglin could be said to be something of a loner. Partly because he was the quiet type of personality who preferred serious conversation topics, rather than chatting about something that he considered to be unnecessary. Never saying a unneeded word. As much as Turgon cared for his orphaned nephew and wished to care and help him, the troubling circumstances surrounding the death of his parents made Maeglin on his guard around his maternal uncle.

 

Ignoring his former feelings for Idril or his old jealousy towards Tuor for being the one allowed to marry her, he had a little easier to talk with her. While different in character and upbringing, the two cousins were in agreement that Turgon's refusal to leave Gondolin when the threat of Morgoth came close each day, was Turgon dooming his people to death all because of his pride. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

_...and that is why I do not talk much to Turgon anymore, Grandfather. I fear that he is escaping into a dream world of his own, where there is no danger from the outside world to fear. There is also the other problem I have… _

 

One good thing about his diaries and addressing them like letters to his grandfather Fingolfin and other uncle Fingon, was that Maeglin could rant about things in Gondolin that he found annoying as much as he wanted without worrying that someone could take insult. 

 

“As if Turgon even might get into his thick head that I  _ do not want _ a future bride that is from the nobility here! A such wife would be too sheltered from understanding much about the world outside Gondolin, taking it for granted that I would give all my attention to her rather than my needed work as the Lord of the House of the Mole!”

 

No, Maeglin was not in the best of mood when he arrived to the buildings where his fellow Elves from Nan Elmoth already was busy working with what they would do this day. 

 

“My Lord, there is a set of commissions about gemstones from the House of the Heavenly Arch, aimed especially for its Lord and his family.”

 

Maeglin could tell right away why a such commission had been sent; that damned Gala Turgon as to hold soon in his palace. A very badly masked attempt to play matchmaker in the hope of finding a bride for Maeglin. 

 

“If not for the very high risk of it ending up as extremely unplanned kinslaying by accident, I would have taken my forge hammer and given the King a few hits in the head to make him realize two things; One, we seriously need to abandon Gondolin soon if we do not want to remain like a sitting duck for the Dark Lord to shoot a death arrow at, and two; I am not having any plans to marry until that the people of Gondolin is far away in a safe place!” 

 

He had not meant to speak in a such sour voice, but the House of the Mole knew that their young Lord had some issues with his royal uncle at the moment related to his status as a bachelor. 

 

“There is a few youths from the House of the Hammer of Wrath here who offered to help us with some designs for the commissions. One of the young ladies is very good at drawing, perhaps she could have a future as a new court painter?” 

 

That comment caught Maeglin attention, and he looked around a little, having a  feeling that he knew who the person might be. 

 

And yes, there she was seated at a window for better light, drawing up a image of something he could not see in the distance because of hoe she was seated. Perhaps sensing that someone was looking at her, Rûsa looked upwards from her work while taking off her glasses for a moment to look around, a small movement that made her dark red hair almost shine like fire. 

“.....My lord? Are you even listening?” 

 

Thanks to that he stood in the shade from the pillar at his side, it was hard to notice the change in Maeglin's black eyes, or the slight hint to a fond smile on his lips. 

 

“Pardon, I just recalled that Lord Rog had requested some fine emeralds and diamonds for some jewelry he wanted to make with his own hands. I shall personally choose the best ones for his request.”  

  
  


_ Grandfather, I think I have found a special healer that can not just heal my body, but my mind and heart as well.  _


End file.
